Psyra
Psyra '''is the unknown reincarnation of Mix, being still the same persona but within a different form, and various personality differences. Appearance Psyra has long and spiky blond hair that reaches down to his lower back. He usually presents himself with a psychotic grin on his face as he shows his teeth. His red pupils consist of several concentric circles, which further enhances his crazed appearance. He wears a yellow and dark blue skirt-like armor with a red waist ribbon that exposes the right side of his chest -where a tattoo of a half heart - is located and his right shoulder. Personality Psyra is insane, basically being described as a maniac by whoever meets him. He shows no sign of fear towards anyone, no matter what he sees, and his will is impossible to decrease. He enjoys blading, especially when the battle is difficult. His love of blading is also filled by his love to show no mercy on beys and annihilate them in battle whether it be figuratively or literally. History Dark History Psyra was active for the most part during the age of the Dark History. He first joined the world of blading in the Early Era, but due to experimenting with the power of darkness, his body completely blacked out and went into a coma until the beginning of the Orichalcos. Once awoken Psyra was in a way confused but quickly caught on and joined the Anti-Orichalcos. Eventually the group disbanded and Psyra became a criminal getting in trouble with the law because of the power abusing officers and the leader of the Orichalcos. Reboot Generation Psyra was one of the returning bladers of the Reboot Generation, being given responsibility for enforcing law, being greatly fear from all plains of existence. World Championship Psyra was appointed leader of the G.R.A.P.E.S., and gained control of Africa and half of Antarctica. He trained his members and came up with plans, but in the end they did not result in victory. Void Century Psyra was one of the main instigators of the Recursion Shock, an event which led to the period of time known as the Void Century. Leading the rebellion, Psyra basically had the grasp of the world in his hands. Until an ascended blader, who had now lived on another plain of existence, came back to the mortal plain to stop him. The ascended blader had witnesses the great destruction that Psyra had caused on the Earth, so he called upon the power of the gods to banish Mix to the Dark Realm. But because of the power emitted from the technique, the energy caused bey spirits to change form. That energy eventually traveled to the Dark Realm, reaching Mix to where his spirit changed form. Zero Era Because of the change of his form in the Void Century, the banish had no affect on his newly changed spirit, and he returned in new form with a new bey and new powers...and extremely twisted personality... Powers and Abilities '''Dark Energy: Psyra has the ability to create and control dark energy. This dark energy is used when Psyra does his Dark Move, which is a dark counterpart of a Special Move. * Dark Energy Construction: Psyra is shown to be able to give shape to his dark energy when battling Vhast. He demonstrates this by shaping his dark energy into a giant scythe in which he uses to launch Murder Ghoul. Superhuman Leg Strength: Psyra has strength in his legs far superior to that of any human. This is shown when he is able to jump out of the stadium with ease and land with no problem whatsoever. Category:Role Play Characters Category:Zero Era